Drillzilla
Drillzilla was a competitor robot that fought in the first season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It competed in various competitions throughout that season, winning the Annihilator and Tag Team Terror competitions, and finishing runner-up to Razer in The Second World Championship, which was also broadcast as part of [[Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1|the first series of Robot Wars Extreme]]. Drillzilla also competed in the first US Championship, but was eliminated in the first round by Panzer Mk 2. Design It was a low invertible, box-shaped robot with a drill on the back with three sharpened flutes and two steel cutting jaws on the front. However, these weapons were barely used, with the robot instead using its immense weight, speed and pushing power to win battles. Its name was a pun of Godzilla, the famous Japanese monster. The robot was a shufflebot - a very unique type of walkerbot which used sections (or "banks") of feet in line with each other made of urethane rubber, rather than the legs used by traditional walkers, the only other examples being the last two incarnations of Ansgar and the Dutch robot Scarab. It was this mechanism that made the robot much faster than most walkers at 40 mph. Controversy Drillzilla proved somewhat unpopular in The Pits, largely as a result of its shufflebot design. The robot's shuffling mechanism enabled it to be significantly faster and more powerful than conventional walkerbots while maintaining the same weight advantage; roboteers such as Mark Joerger considered it to be against the spirit of the technical rules at the time. Shortly after Season 1 of Extreme Warriors was filmed, an amendment was made to the Robot Wars rules which affected shufflebots such as Drillzilla in future competitions. It stated that robots which used camshaft-driven walking mechanisms as a means of locomotion would no longer be eligible for the weight allowances formerly shared with traditional heavyweight walkerbots.Run Amok website - Series 6 rules and regulations This amendment, first enforced in UK Series 6, was made after a fellow shufflebot, Son of Whyachi, won the heavyweight championship of BattleBots Season 3.0, filmed in the same year as US Season 1. Although the build rules for the second season of Extreme Warriors did not mention any revisions regarding the weight allowances given to shufflebotsRun Amok website - US Season 2 rules and regulations, Drillzilla would not return for that season. However, David Hall entered a modified version, Dreadbot into later seasons of the original BattleBots, where it competed in the super heavyweight division (see Outside Robot Wars). Robot History Season 1 Drillzilla's largely successful Season 1 campaign began with the Annihilator, where it competed against Skullmania, Conquering Clown, Red Virus, Unibite and Rippa Raptor. Drillzilla spent most of the first round battle pushing Conquering Clown around the arena, before getting underneath it but failing to turn Conquering Clown over. Drillzilla rammed Conquering Clown onto the Flame Pit, though its opponent did not catch fire. Ultimately, Skullmania was immobilised by an attack from Unibite, and Drillzilla qualified. In the second round Drillzilla continued its attacks on Conquering Clown, which the team called the most 'inviting target'. Ultimately however, Drillzilla would instead immobilize Unibite by ramming it into the nearby group of robots. Having defeated the large spinner, Drillzilla placed Unibite on the flame pit, safely reaching the next stage. In the third round, Drillzilla yet again focused its efforts on Conquering Clown, but was pushed into the arena wall by Conquering Clown. Drillzilla slammed into Rippa Raptor, but continued to pursue Conquering Clown, shoving it towards Shunt and around the arena again until it became immobilized. Drillzilla finally pushed Conquering Clown onto the Flame Pit, where its body was left to burn and melt away. With Conquering Clown eliminated, Drillzilla was left to fight Red Virus and Rippa Raptor in the fourth round. Drillzilla admitted to forming an alliance with Rippa Raptor, as they would later enter the Tag Team Terror alongside Team Raptor. Indeed, when Rippa Raptor was being pressured by Red Virus, Drillzilla intercepted and pushed Red Virus, into the CPZ. After the trio separated themselves, Drillzilla pushed Red Virus into the flywheel of Matilda, but despite Red Virus escaping, Drillzilla attacked Red Virus again, this time slamming it onto an angle grinder. After more pushing, Drillzilla eventually ground Red Virus to a halt, allowing it to reach the final. There in the final, the allied Drillzilla and Rippa Raptor faced off, and Drillzilla's team threatened to immobilize their opponent within a minute, a claim which ultimately proved to be correct Drillzilla battered Rippa Raptor into submission against the side wall as soon as 'activate' was called, and followed this up with attack after attack. The first two attacks had already immobilized Rippa Raptor, allowing it to cruise around the arena as the Extreme Warriors Annihilator champion. Drillzilla also competed in the Tag Team Terror competition, partnered with Tut Tut. They faced Rosie the Riveter and Tricerabot in the eliminator battle. Tut Tut started the battle along with Tricerabot, tentatively bumping into each other before Tut Tut tagged to bring Drillzilla into play. Drillzilla and Tricerabot tussled over the flame pit, setting the extras attached to Tricerabot on fire. Drillzilla attacked Rosie the Riveter, which allowed Matilda to skim its armour with the flywheel. Drillzilla pushed Tricerabot into the pit just before time ran out, giving Drillzilla and Tut Tut the win. In the final, Drillzilla and Tut Tut faced Run Away and General Chompsalot, with Drillzilla starting first against Run Away. Drillzilla was immediately on the aggressive, slamming into the side of Run Away. It relentlessly pushed Run Away around the arena, into Shunt, then towards Sgt. Bash, who gripped the machinery of Run Away and nudged it into the pit trigger. Both Drillzilla and Run Away tagged to bring their partners into play, albeit briefly, as Drillzilla came back out to push General Chompsalot into the pit. Run Away was flipped onto its side by the pyramid wedge of Tut Tut, giving Drillzilla and Tut Tut the Tag Team Terror title. In the US Championship, Drillzilla fought Cyclone, General Chompsalot, Panzer Mk 2, Run Away and Spartacus. Drillzilla immediately teamed up with Panzer Mk 2 to slam Spartacus into the arena wall. A second attack flipped Spartacus onto its side in a CPZ. It charged at Run Away hard enough to visibly damage its flimsy wedge, before pushing Spartacus and General Chompsalot across the arena at the same time. Run Away was the target for the next Drillzilla onslaught, being swept into another CPZ. Drillzilla then gathered Panzer Mk 2, General Chompsalot and Spartacus and pushed them across the arena floor, almost setting up Panzer Mk 2 for an out of the arena flip on Spartacus. Drillzilla rounded off the bout with more assaults on General Chompsalot and Panzer Mk 2. All six robots survived for the judges' decision, but despite all the aggression from Drillzilla, Panzer Mk 2 was awarded the victory, and Drillzilla was eliminated from the US Championship. Finally, Drillzilla represented the United States in the Second World Championship after semi-finalist The Brute withdrew. This competition was also broadcast during Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1. It fought Whirlpool 70, Firestorm 3 and NEAT Machine in the heats. Drillzilla charged straight at Whirlpool 70, but Firestorm breached the ground clearance of Drillzilla, though it couldn't flip it over. Whirlpool 70 was slammed into the CPZ by Drillzilla and the Swedish entry didn't escape the claws of Sir Killalot. Drillzilla pushed NEAT Machine onto the flipper of Firestorm, and after being overturned, couldn't self right. Drillzilla spent the rest of the battle pushing the rear end of Firestorm across the arena, and the judges' decision was awarded to Drillzilla. The semi-final opponent was fellow US representative Manta. Drillzilla chased Manta and shoved it into a CPZ, but Manta pushed back, putting Manta into another CPZ. Manta activated the pit, however it was Drillzilla who successfully gathered its opponent up to force Manta down. Drillzilla had qualified for the World Championship final against reigning world champion Razer. Razer almost immediately grabbed hold of Drillzilla and pushed it into the pincer of Sgt. Bash, but neither crushing weapon could make a significant impression on Drillzilla's shell. Razer tried crushing the shuffling mechanism of Drillzilla, but to no avail. Drillzilla was driven into Sir Killalot, but again, the opponent and house robot's claw could not crush through Drillzilla's tough armour. Drillzilla temporarily escaped, but Razer grabbed hold of the United States competitor once again. Time ran out, and the judges' decision went against Drillzilla. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 9 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Dreadbot2.0.jpg|The original Dreadbot Dreadbot_sf01.jpg|The second Dreadbot (minus its claws) Dreadbot.jpg|Dreadbot's third incarnation Nemesis_sf01.jpg|The first Nemesis Nemesis(heavyweight).jpg|The second Nemesis/Da Claw BStomper3.0.jpg|BuddleStomper Locomotion_sfb01.jpg|LocoMotion Drillzilla was originally a box on wheels with a spike on the front, which was entered into Seasons 2.0 of BattleBots under the name of Dreadbot before the shuffling model that entered Season 3.0-5.0 of BattleBots was built. It lost its first battle in each of its first two appearances and won two battles before losing in each of its next two appearances. When Drillzilla left Robot Wars, it had a new set of weapons, including some custom made saws, which were used on the BattleBots Season 5.0 incarnation of the robot. The team also entered Drillzilla in Robotica Season 3.0 as Da Claw. Drillzilla's team also entered BattleBots Seasons 3.0 to 5.0 with lightweight LocoMotion (previously known as BuddleStomper) and middleweight Nemesis, the latter used Da Claw's weapon as a Heavyweight in Season 4.0. Nemesis became a middleweight once again in Season 5.0 after Da Claw's weaponry was removed. Trivia *Drillzilla was one of only six American robots to win a battle in the UK series, alongside Tentoumushi, frenZy, Manta, Spartacus and Flippa. *Drillzilla was one of only three shufflebots to compete in a domestic Robot Wars championship, alongside Ansgar's Revenge and Scarab. Honours References Category:US Series competitors Category:US Series competition winners Category:World Championship competitors Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:Tag Team Terror Champions Category:Annihilator Champions Category:US Representatives Category:Robots from California Category:Shufflebots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Drills Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:US robots that competed in BattleBots Category:Robotica Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Substitute Robots Category:Side Competition Runners Up Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme Warriors Season 2